Bad Dog Sesshomaru
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kagome never thought Sesshomaru would cause havoc in her time. She was proven wrong when she came home from school to find her room’s new look. A huge mess everywhere with a large white dog sleeping on her bed holding a few of her clothes hostage. summ in


**Arashi: This is a response to a contest fic I've entered on DA for Sessh/Kag. I hope it fit's the theme for the contest and make it good. It's partially base on a true event.**

**Don't own Inuyasha at all other then the idea itself**

Summary: Kagome never thought Sesshomaru would cause havoc in her time. She was proven wrong when she came home from school to find her room's new look. A huge mess everywhere with a large white dog sleeping on her bed holding a few of her clothes hostage and her spare set of stiletto high heel boots ruin.

* * *

Bad Boy Sesshomaru

The Raven teen sighs tiredly ready to go in her time to go have a small nap after a long day that has a battle with Naraku and sitting her older brother-like figure, Inuyashau8u8u8. Her brown eyes soften at the sight of her companion. The man besides her raises a delicate brow wondering what his Miko is thinking at that moment. She just gives him a smile before grabbing the rope to climb out of the Bone Eater Well.

A pair of arms scoops her up getting a soft squeak of indignation. The other just gives a smirk enjoying the cute blush forming on the Miko's cheeks. She places her head on the firm chest listening to the beating heart that lulls her to sleep. The man shakes his head hearing strange sounds outside of the building where the well resides. He glances down at the teen giving a small smile before jumping up with grace.

She opens one of her eyes giggling out his name, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru could feel the warmth flowing through him at her giggles. He set her down on the ground enjoying as she walk ahead of him. He wait's a few minutes as she calls out to her family, "I'm home!"

Sounds of other people talking reach his ears for a few minutes. He smiles slightly as Kagome tells her family about him. His brow raise as her mother gushes out, "You mean he's here?! I want to meet my possible future son-in-law."

"Mama!"

He raises a brow figuring he'll ask Kagome later on what her mother knows about him. He moves closer to the door as the Miko calls out to him with embarrassment rolling off her in waves. "Sessh, can you come here please?"

He walks out seeing some of the resemblance where Kagome obviously got her beauty from. He bows respectfully as keeping his voice neutral. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi."

Mrs. Higurashi nods unable to speak at the polite tone of this young man before her. She smiles at him then turns to the elder man and her son.

"Its time for use to the doctor appointment and Souta to your game." She tells the two of them.

Kagome snickers as her grandfather and brother sigh sadly hoping to spend time with her. She groans a few minutes later remembering she also have to go to school. She takes Sesshomaru inside her house glad he's taking her family easily.

As if sensing what she's thinking he answers soflty, "Because they are your family and pack, Miko."

She smiles soflty in appreciation then grabbing a clean set of school uniform before taking a shower. She estimated she has about two hours till school starts anyways so give her time to relax a bit. She gaze at her love who sits on her bed holding a picture of her and Souta a couple of years ago.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to take a quick shower alright then I have to go to school." She tells him with a sheepish smile before heading across the hall into the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru stares at the retreating back. His eyes narrows at the vary idea of his Kagome leaving him. His inner demon demands to be let out and he'll make Mate stay with them instead of School. Sesshomaru figure what's to lose and changes in to his dog form making sure he's no larger then a horse or so. He stretches moving out of her room waiting with impatient for her to hurry up.

He sits unmoving for fifteen minutes nearly rejoicing at the sound of the shower turning off. He smirks slightly wagging his tail happily. 'Now to act cute and fluffy plan to start he thought slightly remembering the quote she said the other day. "Love is blind." His eyes widen and he sits on his hind legs whining softly. He's definitely glad no one can see him, Sesshomaru begging to a human. Kagome walks out of the bathroom blinking a few times before giggles. The sight of him begging warms her heart.

She kiss his nose and whispers, "I'll be back later babe. It won't be long I promise."

He growls darkly not getting why the cute and adorable act didn't work. He didn't want her to go but does nothing as she walks out the door. He sighs going back to her room figuring he'll take a small nap. Unless I learns more about her that is. This seems more interesting to the huge white dog who smirks wolfishly as a thought cross his mind. 'Wonder what type of undergarments she wears.'

He goes back in her room opening her closet with his nose sniffing around smelling everything is like her. A few other scents of her family linger here and there along with a cat. He paid not attention to that. His amber eyes takes in all the other type of clothes then that ridiculous uniform she wears. Sure the skirt doesn't leave much of an imagination but then again what can he complain about it. He gets to see her beautiful long legs that would go perfect around his waist. He shivers in delight at that thought.

Sesshomaru uses his paws to pull out a pile of shoes though none catches his interest. A box with a picture near the back of the closet. Smirking now with his new find, the dog grabs the box he could between his paws pulling it out of there. He uses a claw to open the box with ease to see a pair of black leather stilettos with a shiny whip wind besides it. He drools at the idea of Kagome using it on him before shaking his head. He got to keep thinking with his head and not his nether region

He gazes over her drawers wondering if she has some lingerie that goes with this combo. He kinda likes the idea of Kagome being a dominatrix. He drools slightly as both inner demon and he agree about liking this image. He'll have to bring it up later once he has Kagome back in his home in the feudal era. He opens the draws tearing them all out top to bottom. The urge to dig and tear up the room flows through his veins.

He pulls out all her bras from the draw then tosses them. None meets his sweet fantasy at all till he finds in the bottom a red braw with a silver color silk texture of a spaghetti tank top. These would definitely do that's for sure. He grabs the two items placing them on the bed then fetches the high heel boots carefully along with the whip liking these more then the ones in the pile which he promise to destroy after his little quest.

The second drawer he pulls out are only her socks nothing he's to interested in at the moment. With a wolfish smirk he throws out all the socks around the room liking it. The next draw holding her panties gets him rather excited. Now he can find the right panties with the little outfit he has to one side.

He tosses out all the white, blue, yellow panties with dislike. He didn't care since they were in his way. He left the red and black ones though getting choosier by the second. He sniffs smelling the perfect pair is near but where. He lifts his head from the drawer to see a black with red boy shorts with the following words in a gold color. "My Puppy loves me."

Those words are so true for this Sesshomaru whose chest puff out with pride. He shakes his nose getting the boy shorts to land next to the other items. Now he can truly have fun. Though which item to get rid of first? The pile of shoes or toss clothes around more, Sesshomaru ponder on this for some time. Hm…hard choice though the white dog use his paws to pick the rest of the clothes from inside the once fine condition drawer.

He goes back to the closet shredding most of the uniforms wanting to see something different on his Miko for once. The sight of those shoes look to tempting to destroy. He jumps on the pile biting and shredding most of the shoes along with the spare set of stiletto high heel boots Kagome owns.

* * *

-Five hours later-

Most of Kagome's room ruins and messy the huge white dog jumps on the bed with a spare torn boot in his mouth falling fast asleep after curling around the clothes he put to one side. Looking so cute and innocent the inu-youkai smirks one last time falling into a slumber till she comes home. He didn't even have a clue what would come to him once Kagome came home. He figures he'll wing it one way or the other.

Around the same time in her last class, Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Sesshomaru all alone in her house. She couldn't bring him out her though he'll most blend in better then Inuyasha does. She hopes he's not causing too much trouble. She lets out a soft snort at that. Sesshomaru causing trouble is like Inuyasha able to stand curry. With this thought made her feel better and less guilty about it.

* * *

Kagome stretches finally glad to be out of the classroom. She already told her friends that she has plans so no delays from them. She rushes home not sure why but have a feeling to see her Fluffy. She giggles since the idea of calling the mighty inu-Taiyoukai fluffy seems rather funny.

With a spring in her step, Kagome smiles knowing the faster she gets home. The quicker she can be with her Sesshy. She wonders if he'll allow her to curl up against him in his dog form. This though made her giggle as the image of Sesshomaru begging her not to go. It made her heart break at the sad look but it's not her fault she had to go.

It didn't take Kagome long to reach her family shrine. She notices the place is too quiet for her liking. She wonders if her family had other things to do also. She shrugs figuring the house is empty for some time is better then nothing. She'll do anything for a small nap in her warm yet comfy bed. Thinking nothing of it she enters the house feeling tired with each step she took.

She opens her door to her room saying sleepily, "I'm home Sesshomaru…."She stops eyes wide with shock seeing her room a mess. Clothes and feathers of her pillow allover the place. Her shoes in the middle torn with the rest of her school uniform lying on top of them Her brown eyes turns to her bead to see her spare stiletto boot in the huge white dog's maw growling in his sleep every so often. Moving closer she saw some of her clothes she didn't want anyone to find along with the new pair of stiletto high heel boots and whip.

Her mouth falls open then closes a few times. She shouts out knowing Sesshomaru can still hear her. "Sesshomaru! Bad dog Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru blinks from his nap hearing the beautiful voice that said the words. His mind hazy with sleep got some of the words. He gazes at her to see the glare direct at him. Her foot tapping in annoyance and he gaze around to see the mess. He remembers now what he done. With a small whimper he pushes the items towards her and licks her tries to keep glaring until the dog licks her cheek getting her to giggle. Who knew Sesshomaru can be like this though the outfit is something of she wanted to be a surprise on the night they mate. Shaking her head she grabs the large muzzle tapping on the wet nose.

She scolds lightly, "Bad do Sesshomaru."

He whines soflty in apologetic manner. He didn't mean to get her angry with him. He didn't like it when Kagome is angry at all. Mate should be happy at all times. He scoots over as Kagome crawls next to him still murmuring, "Bad dog."He curls around her figuring his punishment will come after her much need nap. Making his growls soflty and comforting, Sesshomaru allows Kagome to use him as a pillow She feel fast asleep listening the gentle heart beat through the soft fur. A long day for both of them. Each learns something about the other. Sesshomaru can cause much trouble as his younger brother, Inuyasha. Kagome has a secret side to her and the clothes to go with it.

The Taiyoukai smirks wolfishly slightly at the idea of Kagome may do to him for ruining her room. He shrugs the best he could. That is another matter later on since at the moment he didn't feel like dealing with it at all. Closing his eyes he thought one thing before resting his eyes once more. 'Love you Kagome even though this Sesshomaru haven't told you yet.'

* * *

**Arashi: Well at least its finish. I hope everyone likes it. I never wrote Sess in his dog form so I did my best. Please read and review.**


End file.
